Dimension Twist Redux
by NotTheCrimpMaster
Summary: Remember that Kim Possible season three episode in which Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego get sucked into the TV by a device known as the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer? Well this is just that, but with video games!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first published fic, so don't be too harsh. I'm only planning on making it two chapters long, so no big commitment either. Just to let you know, I'm not a real hardcore gamer, I'm just doing this for fun. Anyway, here goes..

* * *

"So you got yourself a GameSphere?" Shego said, looking up from a fashion magazine she was reading.

"What?" Drakken said? His attention was solely directed to his video game console, and more specifically, Beyond the Call of Duty 2.

Shego shook her head almost sadly, walked over to the TV, and hit the reset button on the console.

"Shego! What did you do that for? I didn't get to save."

"Well that's just too bad, Dr D."

"You could have at least given me a chance to save," Drakken stated as he stood up.

"Well maybe next time you could pay attention to me when I speak to you." Shego sounded almost like a mother scolding a small child.

Drakken sighed. "What do you want?"

"Never mind," Shego replied nonchalantly as she sat down and picked up the magazine again.

Drakken shook in rage. "Gah! Why do you always do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Drakken shook, feeling as if he should hit her, then thought better of it. He took several deep breaths, calmed himself down, and walked out of the room. "I'm going to the lab so I can take another look at the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

"You're still working on that thing?"

"What was that you said, Shego?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

* * *

"Stoppable, I need twenty more push-ups from you!" 

It was gym class. Kim and Ron were taking their finals. Ron had hoped that their final would be a crossword puzzle on the rules of baseball or some similar sort of thing, but what he got was a brutal fitness exam, involving push-ups, pull-ups, a mile run, and all sorts of activities that he considered torture. Mr. Barkin, their coach, might as well have told Ron to climb Mt. Everest.

"Come on Stoppable, you've got twelve more! Hurry up!"

Ron collapsed and sputtered in agony. "I _-huff_- can't _-gasp-_ go on _-cough-_ anymore."

"That's points off your grade, Stoppable, and from the looks of things you're not going home with much higher than a C. And," Barkin glanced at Rufus, Ron's naked mole-rat, for a moment, "get that funny mole-rat out of here."

"Hey," Rufus squeaked indignantly as Barkin walked off.

"Cut the dramatics, Ron, I know you could've pulled that off."

Ron looked up at Kim Possible, his best friend, who was standing over him with her arms crossed. "I'm not just horsing around, Kim. That was really painful. Did you see what he made me do?"

"Well yeah, he made me do it too."

"Well I—"

Ron was cut off when the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim reached into the pocket of her gym shorts and brought it out, clicking a button to turn it on. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I've got something on Drakken," replied Wade Load, a plump African-American boy and Kim's official computer dude. "Apparently he's stolen the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

"Again?" Kim cocked an eyebrow.

"I know," said Ron, who had just recovered from his exhaustion. "How many times are the bad guys going to go after that thing?"

"It supposedly has had some work done on it since the last time they stole it," Wade said. "For one thing, it's been drastically reduced in size, so it stands to reason Drakken would want it again. What other kind of work was done on it, I don't know. Anyway, I've tracked Drakken down to a new lair in British Columbia."

Ron suddenly looked excited. "Sweet! We're going to England!"

Kim shook her head. "No silly, British Columbia is in Canada."

"Oh, okay. So we're going to Canada, eh?"

Kim hit him for making such a horrible joke. "Enough, Ron. So Wade, you got me a ride?"

"Sure thing Kim. I've hooked you up with Captain..."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Captain Peters!" Kim yelled over the roar of the jet engines of a small cargo plane she was about to leap off of. 

"Aw, don't mention it Kim Possible! It's the least I could do after you fought off that strange green woman who was trying to steal my cargo of laser parts!"

"Oh, it was nothing! I fight her at least every Tuesday!" Kim yelled back right before she jumped out of the cargo bay doors.

Kim and Ron landed at the bottom of a cliff directly underneath Drakken's mountain lair. After scaling the cliff, the two located an air duct that would lead them into the complex. They crawled through it as quietly as possible, with Kim in the lead, until they came to a vent that allowed them to peer into the lair...

* * *

Drakken was hunched over a worktable, laughing maniacally as he fiddled with the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. He wasn't actually doing anything—right now he was simply loosening and tightening a screw over and over—but he thought doing this made him look smart. Besides, he needed something to mess with to pass the time until a plan came to him. 

Unfortunately for him, he was never given a chance to come up with one. Before he knew it, someone had burst through the air vent above and behind him, disrupting his train of thought. Drakken turned around. It was none other than...

"Kim Possible!" Drakken then noticed another body jumping (or rather, falling) from the vent.

"And her friend!" yelled Ron as he got up from the floor, trying to sound intimidating.

"And the buffoon!"

"Yes, the buff—I mean, dang it! I'm Stoppable, Ron Stoppable!"

"Well mister Stoppable, I'm afraid I can't let you or your friend out of here alive. Shego!"

Shego burst into the room, her fists glowing with green fire. Letting out a yell of rage, she threw herself at Kim. Drakken took this opportunity to grab the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer and dash out of the room.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as she exchanged kicks and punches with her green-skinned nemesis. "You go after Drakken and get the Vortex Inducer. I'll take care of Shego."

"Sure thing, KP!" Ron yelled back before pursuing Drakken.

* * *

Drakken had run into the lair's entertainment room, the room that housed the TV set and the GameSphere. Drakken hid near the door to wait for the buffoon to rush inside so he could ambush him. Sure enough, as Ron ran into the room, Drakken stuck out his foot and tripped him. The two were soon engaged in a fist fight (or at least as much of a fist fight as the two could manage). 

Ron managed to knock Drakken to the ground, and as he reached for the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, he caught side of the GameSphere, and his eyes lit up with excitement. He ran over to it.

"Dude, look at all these games you have! Beyond the Call of Duty, Resident Bad Guy, Fight City Extreme XX2...dude, you even have Halo 4! That's not even out yet! Hey, can I borrow this?"

Before Drakken had a chance to stand up and give his undoubtedly witty retort, Kim and Shego, still trying to pummel eachother to dust, crashed through the wall of a neighboring room, sending Ron and Drakken sprawling. In the confusion, someone bumped the "on" switch on the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer.

Unbeknownst to the four people currently entangled in eachother's bodies, the computer inside the Vortex Inducer began to scan the room for an electronic device to interface with. Normally, it would find the central supercomputer inside the lab that it was taken from, but instead it linked up with the first device it detected: Drakken's GameSphere. Sensing that the various game discs sitting on the table text to the TV were integral to the GameSphere's operation, it began sending signals to them too.

The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer began to hum and the lights along its side began to glow. At first, Ron was the only one who noticed.

"Hey guys, is that normal?"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and vortex began to form near the GameSphere. Kim, Ron, Rufus, Drakken, and Shego were all sucked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just to let you guys know, I'm writing this from a pre-So the Drama perspective. It's not that I don't like romance, I just don't want to write about it. It would be harder for me to write it in and I would feel uncomfortable doing so. So in this story, Kim and Ron are still 'just friends'.

* * *

Kim blinked. She couldn't hear anything, nor could she see anything. Her vision was completely white. After about ten seconds, she became faintly aware of the roar of engines, and some men yelling. These sounds became more and more distinct, and as soon as her vision began to clear, she took stock of her surroundings.

Kim was sitting in a flying vehicle of some kind. It was probably a troop transport, as she was strapped in a seat against one of the inside walls of the aircraft. The rear of the aircraft was open to the air, and she could see glassy blue water as she rushed passed it.

Kim looked down at her body. She was holding some sort of weird rifle and was wearing a helmet and a suit of full-body armor—dark green armor. Blech. The entire suit just screamed tacky, and the color was so off.

She glanced at the men sitting around her. There were seven of them, all carrying similar rifles. Their armor was different from hers—not nearly as heavy, but still pretty tacky. And green.

A cool female voice sounded in her ears. "ETA is five minutes, Chief. Foehammer says the LZ is hot. She's tracking lots of movement, definitely Covenant."

"..." Kim had no idea what was going on.

"Chief? You all right?"

Kim was unsure of where she was, what she was doing, or why this voice had referred to her as "Chief," but for now she decided to play along. She figured she was trapped in some sort of computer simulation Drakken had concocted to distract her while he unleased another take-over-the-world plot involving the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Or at least, that was her best guess.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kim lied.

* * *

Ron found himself wandering around in an old city, and he figured this was sometime in the early to mid-20th century. 'Well, that's my best guess,' he thought to himself. Had he actually paid attention during history class when they were studying that time period, he might have known for sure.

Ron studied his surroundings. The ground was icy and snowy, so he guessed he must be up north—Russia, or maybe Norway. Most of the buildings were wrecked, and there were no signs of life. Ron had caught a glimpse of an old tank, so he guessed this must be a warz—

BAM! Ron yelped as a mortar explosion went off fifteen feet to his right, kicking up dirt and shattering the fragile peace of the ruined city. BAM! Another one, this one coming from behind him. Ron literally jumped five feet in the air and took off running.

Ron ran into a group of soldiers—later he would describe them as "old-timey"— wearing old uniforms and carrying old rifles. They pointed and yelled at him in a language he didn't understand.

It took him a moment to recognize the insignia on their uniforms, and when he did he realized they were German soldiers of World War II.

He took off running again, not wanting to sit down and have a chat with a team of Nazi soldiers, especially considering Ron was Jewish. Amid the ensuing chaos that was emerging as he ran, he began to wonder how he had traveled back in time, and wondered even more why the concept seemed so familiar to him.

* * *

Drakken couldn't move. He was frozen in place. His eyes could move, of course (it seems that when a cartoon character gets frozen in anything, from ice to zero-point energy, their eyes can still move), thus allowing him to look around and see the sights around him, and observe his own body.

He was trapped in some sort of green crystal. Moreover, he seemed to have taken the body of a great blue dragon, and this crystal-encased body of his was perched atop a flat blue platform, which in turn was lying in a field of grass. All around, there were strange creature guarding him: little green humanoids encased in metal armor, bigger, more warty, unarmored versions of the same, and a few other strange, fantastic creatures. In fact, they sort of reminded Drakken of a video game he had once played...

Drakken became distracted from this train of thought when an itch began to grow in his rear. He began praying that he wouldn't remain trapped in this crystal prison for much longer.

* * *

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

That's all Kim had heard for the past five minutes. Well, except for the whine of plasma fire, the roars of the strange, tall (and creepy) monsters she was fighting, and the yells of the human soldiers as they fell in battle. (Abstractly, Kim wondered to herself why most of the men she had ever met were so ferociously poor in combat.) Plus, there was also that cool, feminine voice that kept telling her what to do.

Plus she thought she heard Wade trying to get into contact with her.

"Ki—can yo—hea—me!"

Yep, that was Wade. Apparently he wasn't getting through very well. Either that or _simulated_ Wade wasn't getting through very well.

Kim leaned around a tree she was hiding behind and fired off a few rounds from fer rifle before quickly ducking behind it once again, a scorching hot bolt of plasma streaking past her head. She was a little surprised she was actually using the gun she was carrying. She'd never actually fired a gun in her life before, although these creatures she was fighting were much tougher, stronger, and dangerous than anything she'd ever fought. Plus they had those energy shields...

Kim wondered to herself with a smile why she felt more comfortable when guns were pointed at her than when she was actually wielding one herself. It seemed entirely counter-intuitive, but then again she was Kim Possible. She could do anything, including go completely against logic.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard a throaty growl just to her left.

* * *

"...and now I'm in a completely different location."

Ron was no longer in Stalingrad during World War II. Now he was in a futuristic-looking hangar, or an undeground warehouse. The walls were covered in hard, textured steel, and the metal doors whizzed open as he approached them. He walked past a ruined electric panel, and the sparks flying from the ripped and partially melted wires caught his attention. The metal around the panel appeared to be melted, as if hit by plasma or laser fire. Ron guessed that if he was going time traveling, he was now in the far future.

He had been running through a warzone, dodging German and Russian soldiers, when there was a flash of white light, and now he was here. Ron observed that he was dressed in light battle armor and was carrying some sort of energy rifle. He had been wandering though this complex for a short while now, and every now and then he heard sounds of fighting: grunts, yelling, and laser fire. Familiar sounds to him. So far he had managed to avoid getting into any trouble himself.

He snuck quietly along, quiet as a mouse, when all of the sudden—

**BLUE TEAM HAS THE FLAG**

A loud, deep male voice rang through the halls. It almost felt like Ron has stumbled into some strange sporting event.

**RED TEAM FLAG RETURN**

"Wow, okay, that was pretty loud," thought Ron out loud. He had just resumed padding as silently as he could down the halls (which, by the way, isn't all that silent) when—

**KILLING SPREE**

"'Killing spree'? What is this, some kind of sick dream that Shego—"

**DOUBLE KILL**

"This is getting a little too over the top—"

**MULTI-KILL**

"Yes, this is completely redic—"

**ULTRA KILL**

"Could you please sh—"

**MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MA-MONSTER KILL**

"OKAY OKAY WE GET IT NOW!!" By now Ron was screaming.

Silence.

**GODLIKE**

Ron smacked his forehead with his palm.

* * *

After a short while, Drakken was finally released from his crystalline prison. A purple dragon, very young judging from its size, which was being followed constantly by a golden dragonfly (it had a familiar quality Drakken couldn't seem to place; it was almost rodent-like), galloped up to him after dispatching the guard creatures with a playful series of charges using the horns on his head and quick bursts of flame from his mouth. It stepped on the blue platform Drakken was sitting on and all at once the crystal encasing his body seemed a lot less tough and hard. Making use of his newfound draconic strength, Drakken was able to burst out of the glassy cage, resulting in a flash of bright light that temporarily blinded him. After blinking a few times, Drakken looked at his rescuer.

After an awkward pause, the young purple dragon spoke in an adolescent, male voice. "Aren't you going to say something? Like a thank-you, or perhaps some advice?"

Drakken blinked. "Advice? Ah—um—hmm. Stay in school, and don't mess around with drugs!"

Then there was another flash of light and Drakken found himself in a completely different location.

* * *

After a few minutes of sneaking around and listening to the (annoyingly loud) announcer's voice, Ron had figured out that he was playing a futuristic version of capture the flag—just like the kind of capture the flag he'd played at school, except in this case everyone has guns. (Although if you think about it, this wasn't all that different from any of Kim's missions, which usually involve infiltrating some sort of base or lair, fighting guards armed with guns or lasers, and instead of getting a flag and bringing it back to a base, they're trying to return a dangerous device or a top-secret government project to its owner).

Ron had also figured out that, judging from the color of the emblems on his armor, he was on the red team. The slowly pulsating sapphire lights affixed to the wall indicated that he was in or near the blue team's base, so he was not surprised when he walked directly into the blue team's flag room.

"Ooo, it's unguarded too," he said, giggled with childlike glee. Images of an extremely muscular version of himself standing atop a pile of rubble waving the blue flag, complete with lightning in the background and a dramatic spotlight illuminating his face, flashed though his mind. "Booyah," he said with a smile.

Naturally, Ron is exactly the type of person to walk straight into an ambush site without so much as a suspicious look around the room, so it was to be expected that he walked straight up to the elevated platform in the center of the room and grabbed the flag. (He even posed with it once he reached it.)

And of course, the blue team had set up an ambush, and can you guess who or what it was that was lying in wait?

When he had grabbed the flag and finished his dramatic poses, Ron heard an echoing, inhuman shriek, and his blood ran cold.

"Wait a sec, that almost sounded like a..."

Yup, you guessed it. A monkey.

Out from the shadows and from behind a battered steel crate in a dark corner of the illuminated flag room walked a six-foot-tall, armored chimpanzee (okay, technically not a monkey) with blue insignia on its armor carrying a vicious-looking energy rifle.

"Uh-oh..." Ron's eyes grew wide as the chimp fired.

Ron doubled over and hit the ground hard. He saw red. Then blue. Then white. Then a whole bunch of colors he didn't care to discern. Then red again, and things began to swirl. Then he felt his feet touch the ground. His vision cleared and he was in the red team's base.

All thoughts of personal glory shifted to getting revenge on this armored chimp. "Stupid plasma gun-wielding monkey."


	3. Chapter 3

Kim had been fighting the tall blue alien—the kind the human soldiers called "elites"—when she experienced a disorienting shift, accompanied by a sudden flash of light. This time her vision and hearing cleared up much more quickly than the last time, and she found herself in a dark alley at night. The graffiti characters written on the battered, paint-stained wooden fences and walls indicated she was in a Spanish-speaking area.

Then she heard a voice in her ear, coming from a small microphone near her left ear.

"Fisher, we've scheduled a meeting with our contact in the Spanish embassy, one Sheila Gomez. She'd been posing as an ambassador from Portugal, and has information crucial to our operation. She's waiting several blocks north of here. The rogue elements in the Spanish army have gotten a little antsy, so watch out for any armed guards patrolling the streets. You are authorized to use force if necessary. Just don't startle Gomez; she's been acting pretty nervous lately, and we don't need her acting up."

Kim still hadn't figured out exactly what was going on, but she decided she'd play along with this sitch too.

She was about to set off to find this 'Sheila Gomez' character when she heard another voice in her ear. It was Wade's.

"Kim, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you Wade. What is it? What's going on?"

"I think I've figured it out. Remember what happened the last time you and Ron went after Drakken when he stole the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer?"

"Yes. It got plugged into the cable by accident, so when it was activated we were all sucked into the TV."

"Right, so it's the same thing here, only this time you were sucked into Drakken's GameSphere."

"His what?"

"His GameSphere. It's a video game console."

"You mean that thing Ron and Felix are always obsessing over?"

"Yeah, that thing. From the looks of it, this is Splinter Cell: Nightfire, and you're Samantha Fisher, an NSA field agent. It's a great game, you should try it someday."

Kim rolled her eyes in the dark. "Well, it's looks like I'm trying it out firsthand today."

"Whatever," Wade replied. Kim could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling to himself. "I'm thinking we'll pretty much do the same thing we did last time: get everyone in one place and plug up an open vortex with something. Boxes maybe. Then I'll pull you out."

"In the meantime?"

"I'll try and find Ron. You just play along. Excuse the expression."

Wade hung up and Kim began to sneak down the alleyway, keeping to the shadows. She has night vision/thermal goggles on, trifocal ones. They helped her to navigate in the dark, so she figured they'd help her stealth factor since she didn't need a flashlight, but she couldn't help but feeling they looked ridiculous on her.

* * *

"Ahh! It's Doctor Drakken!"

"Buffoon! I knew you were the cause of this. You must've knocked over the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer when we were fighting. You must've activated it! And now we're trapped...somewhere."

Drakken and Ron looked around and saw they were in an underground tunnel dimly lit by torches on the wall. The walls were roughly hewn stone, as if it were a mine. Water dripped from stalactites as the stone formations continued their aeon-long journeys to reach the floor (something that Ron noted he could do quite easily—one more thing to add to the list of reasons he was glad to not to be a stalactite).

Something shiny near Drakken caught Ron's attention; or rather, something shiny _on_ Drakken.

"Oooh, nice shiny metal shirt you got there Dr. D. We in the middle ages or something?"

Drakken ignored the failed an silly attempt at a insult. He was more preoccupied with something behind Ron, lurking in the shadows.

"Uh, what's your name, Stoppable? There's something behind you..."

"What, is it a giant monkey? Because if it is it'll be the second time today and I'll be really—"

Ron turned around. It wasn't a monkey.

Ron momentarily stopped breathing as he took in what he saw before him, namely, what looked like a giant centipede. It was about as big as a large dog, at least in its height (it was much longer of course). Large spines reared out of the purple armored plates on its back, thousands of tiny legs supported its snakelike body, and several sets of tentacles slithered up from the carapace protecting its neck. Its head was a toothy maw dripping with sludge and slime, and Ron saw what looked like multiple tongues inside its mouth. Two foot-long eyestocks completed the image.

"That's not a monkey," he said softly to Drakken.

The thing roared and lunged at Ron. He dodged, and took off with a fright, Drakken in hot pursuit. Ron was aware of the chainmail armor he was wearing, but after seeing that thing's mouth, he knew it would do no good. Frankly it was slowing him down more than anything else. He didn't have a weapon, and neither did Drakken, so that left him to simply do what he did best: run and scream and flail his arms. Not such a bad option, compared to the alternative.

Ron and Drakken continued to run through the tunnel, zipping around corners, dodging boulders, and doing whatever they could to get away from the monster that was chasing them. Pretty soon they came upon a large cavern.

They knew they had reached one when Ron ran through exited the tunnel, entered the cavern, and stopped himself just as he was about to go over a ledge. He started to breathe a sigh of relief, as he hadn't fallen in. He was cut short when Drakken, who had lagged behind a bit, was unable to stop himself and slammed into Ron instead, sending them both flying over the edge. The centipede didn't fare as badly, and instead of following them into the pit it crawled around the edge and circled them.

The room was circular. A ledge, seven feet up and too high for the two to reach, circled the central pit of the cavern, which Ron and Drakken had fallen into. Several more tunnels like the one they had stumbled out of opened into the room, but they were all on the ledge and, again, too high to reach. The room itself was about thirty feet in diameter.

Unfortunately for the two boys, more of the centipede-like creatures were pouring out of the tunnels above the ledge, and said ledge was becoming increasingly filled with the things. The dramatic thing to say would be that Ron was beginning to grow worried, but unlike a big bad tough action hero, Ron was far past worried. He'd been "worried" since Russia.

"Um, Stoppable? What's that over there?"

Drakken was pointing to a glimmering object that was lying in the pit with them. Ron ran over to it. He reached down and picked it up. It was a sword.

"Huh. I wonder what this is doing here," said he.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just strange that this sword is lying here. Usually when I find a sword in a dark cave like this—and believe me, I've seen a lot of swords in dark caves—it's usually -by- something, you know? Like maybe a skeleton, or on a special pedestal. But this is just here."

"Hmm, you're right," Drakken mused. "It's just lying here. Look, it's perfectly centered in the pit. It's almost like..."

"...Like some unfathomable outside force is looking after us, placing weapons for us. Like weapon spawn points in a video game."

"An interesting analogy, Mr. Stoppable. 'Like in a video game.' "

The gurgling and roaring produced by the centipede monsters reached a crescendo. They looked like they would descend upon them at any moment. Ron took this opportunity to wave his sword around like an idiot.

"Back! Back you evil monsters! I've got a weapon and I know how to use it!"

"No you don't you buffoon! I've played plenty of fantasy games in my day and I can tell you from experience that that is _not_ how you swing a sword."

"Really?" Ron turned back to Drakken, a befuddled look on his face. "This is how they always do it in the movies."

"Are you kidding me with that? You'll cut your arms off it you keep that up. Pah, movies. Don't teach you anything these days. World of Warcraft is a far better teacher at—look out!"

Ron had been distracted by Drakken's scolding and hadn't been paying attention to the giant purple monster that was sneaking up behind him. Frantically he swung the sword at the monster, rather clumsily I might add, and caught one of the creature's eyestocks, chopping it clean off. The creature recoiled violently, green blood spurting out the the missing appendage. It began to sputter and cough blood from its mouth, its strength fading from it ugly purple body. It was dying. Ron had found a weak spot.

A grin spread over Ron's face. "Boo. Yah."

* * *

"Fisher, you're nearing the location where you're supposed to meet the contact. It's just around that corner. No guards in sight. Remember, handle her carefully. Good luck."

Kim creeped around the corner, eyes wide open, keeping them open to spot any signs of trouble. She had always kept considerable stock in the accuracy of electronic equipment, but years of combat and close encounters (I.E. walking into an ambush) had taught her that you always have to keep your guard on, no matter what the electronics tell you. Machines break. Eyes don't.

Kim remembered why she always kept on her guard when the alley was suddenly awash with green light.

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss Samantha Fisher."

"Shego? You're Sheila Gomez?"

The green-skinned villain melted out of the shadows. "Well, that's not my _real_ name, but it's pretty much the role I've taken up here."

"Where've you been?"

"Blasting zombies. Fun, but not as fun as blasting my favorite little princess."

Shego lunged at her, fists alight. Kim managed to catch her in midair, kicking her in the stomach and shoving her into the wall behind her and knocking her down. Shego wasted no time in getting up off the ground, but stopped when she saw what was strapped to Kim's thigh.

"Princess," she purred, "since when are you packing?"

Kim smiled at her adversary's discomfort. "Since I became a field agent for the NSA."

It was Shego's turn to smile. "Oh yeah? Well I've got a little something too."

Shego pulled an MP5K out from the inside of the coat she was wearing and began to empty the clip in Kim's direction. Kim's combat senses kicked in and she ducked and and rolled out of the way, dodging the lightning-fast projectiles. Abstractly, she admired that Shego had been able to effectively fight with the submachine gun hiding in her coat.

Finally the weapon ran out of ammo, and Shego replaced the magazine. Kim laughed.

"You're at almost point-blank range and you still can't hit me, Shego? That's pretty bad."

Kim saw an expression of embarrassment and anger flash across Shego's face momentarily, but it was quickly dispelled. Kim knew she had hurt her pride. Good. She was clumsier when she was angry.

"I missed you on purpose, Kimmie. Shooting's just not my style." The gun dropped to the ground.

Kim motioned her to come forward. "Bring it on."

Then a white pulse came, and they each found themselves in another place.

* * *

Suddenly, Ron wasn't in a cave anymore. He was on a mountaintop, a tall one peeking out of the clouds. The peak was flat, and wide enough to accommodate two people engaged in hand-to-hand combat. In fact, that's exactly what it was: a fighting arena.

Ron blinked. He was standing in a combat stance, or what passed for one in his case, hands extended as if he was holding a sword. But he had no sword. Ron was disappointed.

"Aww man. Just when I got to the good part."

"Yeah, I know. I was about to tear the princess limb from limb."

Ron spun around. "Shego!"

Shego smiled and stepped forward. "You won't be as fun as Kimmie, but you'll do."

She lunged.

**HOLD IT.**

Shego, startled by the loud, booming voice that reverberated throughout the mountaintop, completely fumbled her swing at Ron, and she crashed to the ground. Ron found the voice annoyingly familiar.

"Oh boy. It's _you_ again."

**HEY GREEN LADY, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ATTACK RIGHT AWAY. FIRST YOU HAVE TO STAND ON YOUR SIDE OF THE ARENA AND GIVE A WITTY LINE OR SOMETHING WHILE YOU GET INTO A COOL COMBAT POSE. THE CAMERA PANS UP ON YOU ALL DRAMATIC LIKE, THEN RON HAS TO SAY HIS.**

"Ooh ooh, so this is like a combat arena?" Ron said. "And then after that you go three two one, fight?"

**YEAH, EXCEPT IT'D BE LIKE...THREE...TWO...ONE...FIGHT.**

"Yeah, but you gotta put extra emphasis on fight. Here, let me try: Three...two...one...fight!"

**OKAY OKAY, SO LIKE THIS...THREE...TWO...ONE...FIGHT!**

"Perfect. Oh yeah, you got it man."

**COOL. THANKS. YOU'VE BEEN A BIG HELP.**

"Hold it," said Shego, having picked herself up from the ground for the second time in ten minutes. "We have to go through all these silly motions before we fight?"

"Of course we do."

**YEAH PRETTY MUCH.**

"This is ridiculous. I'm not doing it. I'm not taking part in this stupid nerd ritual."

"Come on Shego, you have to do this. It's how it's done."

**YEAH MAN, IT'S HOW IT'S DONE.**

Shego frowned. "Okay fine, she said out loud. Then she muttered to herself. "I'd never have to do this with the princess. At least she has _some_ sense."

Shego walked over to her side of the combat arena. "Alright Stoppable," she said as she struck a dramatic combat pose. "Time to put the hurt to the dirt!"

"Aw come on Shego, that was terrible. That didn't even make sense, and I'm sure you could've come up with a better insult."

**YEAH MAN, THAT WAS TERRIBLE AND I'VE SEEN SOME PRETTY CHEESY STUFF IN MY TIME.**

Shego was now genuinely pissed. "Well you know what? Screw you! Stoppable, you're going off that cliff."

* * *

"Wade, can you hear me?"

"I read you loud and clear Kim. You've been transported to another game. This one's called T.E.R.R.O.R."

"Terror?"

"No, T.E.R.R.O.R. It's an acronym for the name of an agency division. It stands for something, but I forget what it is. All I know is that it's really cheesy and nonsensical. But it's a great game anyway."

"Anything special about this one, or is it just another generic bloody shoot-em-up?"

"Concentrate on your reflexes."

Kim was in a factory complex, and the building she was immediately in was a warehouse. It was a large room, but seemed smaller due to all the boxes and crates inside, which were lined up in neat rows. Kim was dressed in a SWAT officer's armor, but instead of saying SWAT all over her armor it said TERROR. For the third time today Kim felt completely ridiculous.

She concentrated. She walked through the rows of crates, her gun positioned in front of her. She knew better than to take off her armor here and now as she had heard gunshots nearby. Her armor made her a slow target, and she figured if she was to be a slow target, she'd rather be an _armed_ slow target.

She continued to concentrate. Suddenly she felt a rush to her head. Her vision warped and blurred. Everything around her felt slower, and she realized that this would help her react to dangerous situations faster and easier. She pulled out of it. Things came back to normal.

"Woah."

"Cool, huh? Your reflexes in this game can seemingly cause time to slow. Get the hang of it, but don't use it too much. You can't do this indefinitely."

"Got it."

Kim proceeded to pass through the rest of the room and to enter the next, where she came upon a strange sight. It was Drakken on his hands and knees, looking underneath a crate that was elevated by a pair of two-by-fours.

"Come here little pink rat thingy, whatever you name is, I just want to pet you!"

"Drakken?"

"Bah! Kim Possible!" Drakken was startled, especially since she had walked in on him in such an embarrassing position. He immediately stood up, and disgruntled chittering came up from underneath the box.

"Is that Rufus?" Kim inquired.

"You mean the bald rat? Why yes, yes it is," Drakken replied, nervously twiddling his fingers.

"Rufus, come here. It's Kim."

The bald rodent darted across the floor and into Kim's hands. She made sure he was okay before putting him into one of the many pockets in her pants.

She turned to Drakken. "Drakken, do you know what's going on?"

"Ah, well, I guess it has something to do with the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. It's probably the buffoon's fault, he always gets me into trouble.

Kim raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Yes, that he does." She turned away from her archfoe's employer. "Wade, what's the ETA on getting us out of here?"

"I've managed to find Ron. He's in a Japanese fighting game with Shego, and, well, he's losing. I'm trying to pull him out now."

Kim winced. "Well hurry up, I don't want him hurt or anything."

"Alright, I'm working on it. I just have to—"

A deafening explosion rocked the room, interrupting Kim and Wade's chat. She shut off her comm headset. Boxes tumbled to the ground, Drakken ran into a corner, and Rufus squealed with fright in Kim's pocket. A large mechanical beast, about twice as tall as Kim and armed to the teeth, burst forth through the newly-formed hole in the wall. It caught sight of Kim and brought around its rocker launcher-laden arms and pointed them at her and fired. Kim's time-slowing reflexes kicked in and she barely dodged a salvo of missiles with a cartwheel. The things passed by slowly, and she could almost make out the individual smoke particles as the rockets drifted past her legs. Then all at once time shifted back to normal. Kim completed her cartwheel as the rockets crashed against the wall behind her, detonated, and splashed rubble all over the floor. Kim brought her rifle out in front of her and emptied the barrel into the robot. The effect on the machine was minimal. A couple of the bullets made small dents in the thick metal plating, but other than that, nothing.

The beast started reloading its launchers as it advanced on her. Another few seconds and it'd be firing at her again. Kim unconsciously backpedaled and stepped on something on the ground. She glanced down—another gun, this one different from the M-16 she was holding. She looked up and noticed that the machine was done reloading its rocket launchers. It pointed at her and fired. Kim kicked in her reflex ability again and acted quickly. Ducking _under_ the missiles, she picked up the gun, brought herself up again as the missiles passed overhead, and fired the weapon, all in one fluid motion. Time came back to normal again. Six simultaneous explosions rocked the building behind her, sending her flying forward. She kicked herself up over the robot and landed on her feet, firing all the way. The machine turned around. She realized something. The bullets had penetrated the robot's armor. 'Oh yeah,' she thought to herself, 'I can work with this.'

Her momentary excitement was cut short by one of the now-familiar pulses of light.

* * *

Shego charged and hurled herself at Ron. She swung her fist at him, barely missing as he ducked under it. Green fire crackled where his head had been a mere split-second before. If he hadn't moved it'd have been pulverized.

Ron took the initiative and kicked Shego in the belly, landing his first blow against his opponent. Shego stumbled back. After regaining her balance she launched herself at Ron once more. This time she fared better, landing a mercifully unlit fist in his left cheek. Ron flew backwards and hit the ground hard. Shego leaped into the air and prepared to smash him into the ground with her knee. Ron knew he couldn't get up in time, to he squeezed his eyes shut and prepared to meet her wrath.

Luckily for him, it never came.

After about fifteen seconds of nothing, Ron chanced to open his eyes. He wasn't on the mountaintop anymore, and Shego wasn't about to beat him into the ground. Ron had been transported into an icy canyon. It was snowing. Ron's first snowy encounter immediately came to mind, but this one was different. There were no buildings around, except for one far off in the distance...he couldn't make it out. It was too far.

Ron also noticed that he was wearing a heavy suit of armor, and carrying a rifle. The same suit of armor and the same rifle, dear reader, that Kim was wearing and carrying when she first entered this universe of video games.

Ron noticed something familiar about his rifle. He hefted it in his hand, looked at it, observed its detail. The he realized what was happening.

"Wait a sec. Is this...is this Halo?"

You see, Ron hadn't realized he was in a video game until now. All of the games he'd been in up till now (Beyond the Call of Duty 2, Fake Tournament 2004, Dungeons of Battlegear, and Ultra Super Smash Ninja Ultra Japanese Fighting Game XXXTREME XL-7 XIV) he was unfamiliar with, but not Halo. Halo he'd played and enjoyed. It was actually his favorite game. (Well, okay, his third or fourth favorite—the Zombie Mayhem series tops the list for him, but personally I think Halo beats out any zombie smasher. Sorry Ron.)

"So if this is Halo, I've been running around in video games? Sweet! Booyah!"

Ron took off as fast as he could towards the building he had seen—what he now recognized as a Forerunner installation—that he had spotted. With Ron's new cybernetic implants and powered armor he could arrive in no time.

* * *

Kim found herself in an all-too-familiar situation fighting all-too-familiar enemies. She ran into an opening in the monumental Forerunner building—the same one Ron has seen—firing off her rifle at a red-armored elite as she went. The alien's energy shields flared as the bullets bounced and ricochet off of them. It roared at her, and shot a few plasma bolts at her as a return gift.

Kim made it into the building without getting hit. She was in a wide, high-ceilinged room inside the structure. It was well-lit, but by what she couldn't tell. The metal walls—metal, although they looked more like stone to her—were decorated with intricate patterns, and alien hieroglyphics were painted on them in some places.

After taking cover behind a pillar in the alien room, Kim contacted Wade.

"Okay Wade, I've taken cover inside a building. The creatures—"

"They're aliens. Covenant," Wade interjected.

"Alright, Covenant. The Covenant haven't come in here yet, so I'm safe for now."

"Ron's still on his way. I zapped him here, but I kind of missed by a couple miles. You got Rufus?"

"Yeah, he's right here." Kim patted the sack she was carrying over her shoulder. Rufus was inside. He had been shivering from the cold when they were outside fighting in the snow, but the inside of the building appeared to be heated.

"Alright, good. Hmm, Ron seems to be a running a little faster than normal. I'm tracking him, and it looks like he'll arrive in about a minute. Of course, he is a VIKING-II wearing DURANDAL Mark IV battle armor, so he should be running fast."

"Hey, why didn't I get super strength or anything?" Kim whined.

"Maybe your armor's defective. Then again, you haven't been pushing it to the limit either."

"Touché," Kim replied, looking up as she heard echoing footsteps coming from the entrance. The building's automatic doors slid open. Kim didn't see who had entered, so she didn't take any chances. She burst out from her cover, rifle at the ready.

"Master Chief? Is that you? Can I have your autograph?!"

Kim couldn't see who was behind the mirrored faceplate, but she recognized the voice. She unpolarized her own faceplate, allowing Ron to see her own face.

"Ron, it's me."

"Oh. Uh, sorry KP. I thought you were someone else. Way to greet your best friend by pointing a gun in his face."

"Sorry about that Ron, but that's not really important right now. Wade says were stuck in a—"

"A video game, I know KP. I could recognize an elite honor guard anywhere."

"Okay, yeah. It's just like what happened the last time Drakken stole the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, when we got stuck in the TV. Wade says he can zap us out, but we need something to plug the vortex with."

"Hmm, we could use boxes, but there are no boxes in Halo. Only crates. Crates don't work as well as box for that kind of thing."

"Why no boxes?"

"Don't know. Probably Noguchi got mad at everyone when they mentioned boxes. Anyway, I've got an idea. We plug it up with grunts."

"Grunts?"

"Yeah, grunts. The short little aliens that squeal all the time and wear those triangle things on their backs? Those are grunts. They're like boxes only louder and they carry plasma pistols. Anyway, we just have to pick them up and throw them in."

Kim and Ron heard a wooshing sound coming from the door—a telltale sign that it was opening. Then they heard a whine followed by a sizzle—a telltale sign that an alien had fired a plasma bolt at them and barely missed.

Kim and Ron got into action mode. Ron weaved over to the side, pelting the alien—a seven-foot-tall red-armored elite—with bullets as he went. Kim jumped forward, tackling it. Her shields flared as a stray shot from Ron's rifle hit her.

"Ron! Friendly fire!"

"Sorry KP! These things aren't as easy to use as Master Chief makes them look!"

The elite was knocked down, and KP took this opportunity to empty a clip into its stomach. She has no moral qualms in taking out a virtual being.

Ron suddenly found himself being assaulted by another being, a Covenant brute, an alien taller and more muscular than an elite. It looked rather like a large gorilla with a blue helmet and a bandolier strapped across its torso.

The creature was in close melee range, so it abandoned its plasma rifle in favor of its enormous strength, and lunged at him. Ron bolted out of the way, dodging the brute's assault. It came at him again, swiping at him with its huge hairy arm. The blow connected.

Ron was sprawled to the ground. Eyes closed, he got up on his hands and knees. He put his hand down and felt something. Something round. A plasma grenade.

Kim ran over to the scene. She tried to interfere, but Ron stopped her, pushing her away. The brute seemed to have a personal vendetta against Ron, and it ignored her.

"KP, I need you to do something," he said as he stood up and began to dodge another brutish (pun intended) attack. "Well, I need you to say something actually."

Kim was puzzled, but she gave her assent.

"On the count of three," Ron said as he discharged his rifle at the brute, "I need you to say—" he jumped away from another swipe of the animal's fist and shot again. "I need you to say, 'Bet'cha can't stick it.' "

Kim nodded, confusion plastered across her face.

"Okay. One."

The brute lunged again.

"Two."

Ron kicked it in the chest, his DURANDAL-enhanced strength helping to knock the brute to the floor.

"Three!"

The brute stood up.

Kim opened her mouth to speak. "Bet'cha can't stick it."

Ron lifted the plasma grenade he had picked off the ground and clicked the timer. He hurled it at the brute. The sapphire blue grenade stuck to its face. The brute looked surprised for a moment, then it roared furiously. Ron had stuck it.

FWOOM

The brute's face erupted into a blue explosion, knocking the thing up almost to the ceiling. Its body crashed down to the floor, making a soft _thump_. It wouldn't be getting up again.

Ron pumped his fist into the air and yelled, "Booyah!"

Kim couldn't help but giggle.

The door opened again. About twenty grunts trotted into the room, chattering in an alien tongue. They looked nervously around. The aliens were exactly what the two friends needed.

Ron picked up the fallen brute's plasma rifle and walked over to the grunts. One of them ventured to shoot at him, but he struck a mean pose, and cowered them into submission. He stood between them and the door. There was no escape.

Kim activated her comm built in to her helmet. "Wade, open the vortex."

"You got it, Kim."

There was a white flash, one not as intense as previous ones out heroes encountered, which further startled the grunts. A swirling blue portal appeared in the center of the room. It wasn't as big as the one the two friends had encountered during their adventure in the telly, and this meant the twenty grunts would be able to plug it up all the way.

The two friends advanced on the aliens. Ron ventured to pick one up. He threw it into the vortex like a football. "Hey, this is fun KP," he said. "We could make a game out of this."

"Now Ron, don't be mean to the poor little guys," Kim said as she picked one up and placed it into the portal. "We only need them to plug up the vortex."

"Come on KP, these are the guys who want kill all of humanity."

Kim held up one of the grunts and made a small pout. "Does this look like the face of a genocidal killer to you?"

The two finished rounding up the grunts and putting (or in Ron's case, tossing) them into the vortex. Kim turned on her comm and contacted Wade. "Okay Wade, beam us up."

There was a momentary flash as the two disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared back in Drakken's lair, back in reality.

"Hmm, wow KP, that was some adventure."

"Yeah, I know. I got into a gunfight with Shego."

"You got into a gunfight with Shego? Aw man, that beats all of my adventures. You should've seen me though, beating up Nazis, smashing around giant space monkeys with my backhand, slashing my sword at these weird centipede thingies...oh yeah KP, new worst fear, centipedes. Man those things are creepy, way worse than monkeys. Hmm, I wonder what Drakken and Shego are doing now. Hey Kim, hand we that GameSphere controller, willya?"

* * *

Drakken and Shego happened to be wandering through the same war-torn battlefield Ron had first encountered—Stalingrad, Russia.

"Where are we, Dr. D?"

"We're in Russia, Shego. I happen to be Russian myself, and as such I have an innate attunement with all things Russian."

Drakken spotted some soldiers marching through an alleyway. Spotting the telltale hammer-and-sickle insignia on their uniforms, he ran over to them.

"Comrades!" said he in a very contrived Russian accent. "How do I get out of this village?"

One of the soldiers turned toward him. Drakken immediately recognized his blond hair and the buffoonish look on his face.

"In Soviet Russia, village gets out of YOU!"


End file.
